<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just another new year's eve by sara_wolfe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474551">just another new year's eve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_wolfe/pseuds/sara_wolfe'>sara_wolfe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, New Year's Eve, Sisterly bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_wolfe/pseuds/sara_wolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Macy, Mel, and Maggie - ringing in a new year in a new home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Macy Vaughn &amp; Maggie Vera &amp; Mel Vera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>CW Charmed Secret Santa 2020 Event</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just another new year's eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/katasstropheee/gifts">katasstropheee</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was written for <b>katasstropheee</b> for the CW Charmed Secret Santa. prompts were: cooking together and a sisterly bonding moment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why is it always raining in Seattle?”</p>
<p>Macy glanced up, briefly, from the pot she had simmering on the stove as Mel stomped into the kitchen, soaking wet and leaving a trail of damp footprints in her wake. Mel grabbed a dish towel from the counter, barely even stopping to check that it was clean before she started to vigorously dry her hair off. </p>
<p>“Get a little wet?” Macy quipped, getting a Look from Mel. </p>
<p>“I look like a drowned rat,” she groused. “So, I repeat: why is it always raining in Seattle?” </p>
<p>“Well, when winds from the ocean cross the mountains-” Macy started. </p>
<p>“I wasn’t actually looking for an answer,” Mel interrupted her. “I was mostly just bitching.”</p>
<p>“Ah.” Macy turned back to the cocoa she was nursing on the stove, giving it a slow stir. “Well in that case, you’re right, you look like a drowned rat.”</p>
<p>Mel’s snort of muffled laughter from behind her told her she’d hit the mark she was aiming for. Judging the cocoa done, Macy got down a pair of mugs and poured some of the steaming liquid in each, sliding Mel’s across the counter to her. </p>
<p>“Maybe this’ll warm you up,” she suggested. “I was going to go with coquito, but we’re out of rum.”</p>
<p>“Travesty,” Mel declared, even as she took a cautious sip of the cocoa. “Just - oh, wow, Mace, this is amazing - just like the fact that we had a non-white Christmas for the first time in years, because of all the rain. I doubt we’ll even see snow before the new year.”</p>
<p>“That’s because-”</p>
<p>“Still just bitching,” Mel told her, and Macy shot her a mock-wounded look at being interrupted yet again. Mel, to her credit, held out for all of three seconds before relenting with, “Fine, dazzle me with your science.”</p>
<p>Macy didn’t even bother to hide the huge grin on her face.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Macy was about fifteen minutes into her explanation of Seattle’s depressing weather when Maggie came into the kitchen. She was just as wet as Mel had been when she’d first come in, but she didn’t seem to care that she was dripping water all over the kitchen floor. </p>
<p>“Hello, my beautiful sisters!” she sang out, grinning at her sisters. “Isn’t it a beautiful day?”</p>
<p>Mel shook her head. “Were you out in the same downpour I was?” she asked, in disbelief. </p>
<p>“Oh, it stopped raining a while ago,” Maggie said, with a dismissive wave of her hand. “And now there’s this huge, gorgeous rainbow over the Space Needle - it’s beautiful out there, trust me.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take your word for it,” Mel told her, “because I’m not going out in that mess, again. I am going to sit here in the warm, dry kitchen, and drink this wonderful cocoa Macy made-”</p>
<p>“I think we should go out and do something touristy,” Maggie interrupted her. </p>
<p>“What part of ‘I am not going out there’ was I unclear about?” Mel asked. “Because I’ll say it again if I have to: I am not going out there.”</p>
<p>“It’s not raining anymore,” Maggie repeated, emphatically. “The sun’s even shining. C’mon, Mel, we’ve been in Seattle for months, and all we’ve done since we got here is work and fight demons.”</p>
<p>“Maggie’s right,” Macy spoke up. “We even had demons on Christmas. Again. I really hope that doesn’t become a pattern,” she added, after a moment. “It would be nice to actually go out and see Seattle, for a change. We can even ring in the new year out there.”</p>
<p>“But, warm,” Mel protested, gesturing to the kitchen around her. Her sisters shot her identical, puppy-dog eyes, and Mel could feel herself melting without even an ounce of resistance. </p>
<p>“Fine,” she sighed, trying to sound more put-out than she actually felt, “let’s go explore Seattle.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Dragging her sisters out of the house - or Mel, at least, since Macy had been equally eager to get out and explore their new home - had been the best idea Maggie thought she’d had since they arrived in Seattle. </p>
<p>She hadn’t had anything actually planned when they’d left the house, so they’d just been wandering aimlessly around downtown for the past half hour or so. True to what she’d said earlier, an absolutely gorgeous rainbow was hanging in the sky, stretching out over the Space Needle like something out of a painting. Even though Maggie knew Mel would never admit to it, she’d caught her older sister sneaking awestruck looks at the skyline. Clearly, this had been a fantastic idea. </p>
<p>And speaking of fantastic ideas…</p>
<p>“Carriage ride!” she yelped, grabbing her sisters’ arms to stop them in their tracks. “We can go on a carriage ride!”</p>
<p>She’d always wanted horseback riding lessons as a kid, but Mom had been allergic, so Maggie had resigned herself to admiring horses from afar. But now, neither of her sisters had inherited Mom’s allergy, and granted it wasn’t quite the same as taking a horseback ride through the park, but it was still horses and she’d take it. </p>
<p>“That does look like fun,” Mel said, looking at the carriage stand. She’d never had quite the same horse obsession as Maggie - she’d always been too practical for that - but Maggie had caught her daydreaming a few times when they were younger. “What do you say, Mace?”</p>
<p>“I say let’s go on a carriage ride,” Macy said, and Maggie cheered softly as she towed her sisters toward the carriage stand. </p>
<p>“Three tickets, please,” she told the driver, pulling out her wallet, but the older woman shook her head. </p>
<p>“I was about to close up for the night, anyway,” she said, “So, no charge for once last ride, if you don’t mind not coming back exactly here at the end.”</p>
<p>Maggie climbed into the carriage, finding herself sandwiched between Macy and Mel as they sat down on either side of her, each of them wrapping an arm around her back as they jostled for space. The driver produced a warm blanket from beneath her seat that they tucked around their legs, and then they were off. As the carriage started off down the street, wheels creaking softly, Maggie leaned into her sisters’ dual embrace and looked wonderingly at the city around her. </p>
<p>Yeah, best idea ever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>